Confessions under the Sakura Tree
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] The captain commander is holding a private Sakura-watching event for the Gotei 13 captains and vice captains. There will be laughter and cheers as well as someone's deepest confessions! Hitsugaya x Hinamori


**Author's note:** *Peeks out of cave* Helloooo? Oh, you guys are still here...Hehehe, it's been awhile eh? How are you guys?!...Hehehehe-! *nervous chuckle with sweat dripping down my forehead and knowing there are glaring eyes reading this* Oh boy, I know I know - I'M SORRY! I have not been doing any Fanfics for a while...! A while...? Okay, I mean almost a year. Which is pretty crazy how fast time goes by! But in all seriousness- I really was busy and never could get the chance to do any fanfics. Of course, I would work my other fanfic (In love with a Death God) with every chance I would get in my busy life and I'm still working on it! Thank you guys for being super patient about that and meanwhile, you guys are waiting, I decided to update a quick short one-shot for you guys in thanks for all your support and reading my fanfics after how many years I've first join Fanfiction and did my first fanfic. Oh boy...Good memories, I seriously love you guys so much! You hear me!? I LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh, your ear is bleeding? Bleeding with LOVE! Keep, keep bleeding love *Suddenly, there's soft upbeat music in the background* _~And it's draining all of me. Though they find it hard to believe... I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to...~_ Don't worry I got this...*Takes a deep breath* _**~SeeeeeEEEE~EEEEEEEEE!~**_ *Somewhere glass breaks* Damn, I'm GOOD!*High-fives self* All right guys, I really hope you enjoy this fanfic and have a great week! Again, thank you guys- as always, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** [ONE-SHOT] The captain commander is holding a private Sakura watching event dinner for the Gotei 13 captains and vice captains. There will be laughter and cheers as well as someone's deepest confessions! [Hitsugaya x Hinamori]

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Confessions under the Sakura Tree [ONE-SHOT]**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

Petals of light pink colors covered the city and a light floral fragrance in the air, it was spring. Today was the first day the sakura trees began to bloom all over soul society as everyone was enjoying the scenery. On the other hand, shinigamis from the first-division district were too busy to watch as they rush in and out of the captain commander's prized garden. Laying a large bamboo mat down in the center of the garden and placing a wooden table on top. Carefully placing cushions around the long rectangle table.

Laying a large bamboo mat down in the center of the garden and another team carried and placing a heavy wooden table on top. Female shinigamis carefully placing floor cushions around the long rectangle table and setting up beautifully handmade centerpieces and placing tableware on the table. Everything had to be perfect for tonight's special event that the captain commander was hosting for the gotei captains and vice-captains.

Each division captain and vice-captain received an invitation letter to come to the captain commander's garden to enjoy watching the beautiful sakura trees and have dinner all together. The sun was slowly setting as the skies were changing from blue to orange. Lanterns were lit and a grand feast was prepared. There was soft music playing in the garden as the gotei captains and vice-captains were slowly heading towards the captain commander's private garden.

"Hehehe!...Oh boy!" she giggled happily.

The busty strawberry blond vice-captain was filled with excitement while heading over to the event with her white spiky haired captain, who had his arms crossed and gave a cold glare towards her. She was in a good mood tonight, not only because she could ditch mountains of paperwork but watching the first-division shinigamis roll large wooden barrels of liquor towards to event. There were barrels of wine, sake, beer and other high-quality brands of liquors.

Matsumoto's eyes were glittering in excitement "Oh my god…YES! There's going to be so much booze! This is going to be one hell of a **NIGHT!** " she yelled with joy almost a high pitch squeal.

The white hair captain looked at with an annoyed expression and was already in a bad mood _'She's going to drink to her fullest…'_ The young captain clearly didn't have any interest attending to the party but, it was required. This was probably going to be the worst night for him knowing his vice-captain is going to drink everything and who knows when she'll stop.

It's endless drinks.

"Matsumoto, I swear…If you're going to drink more than you can handle, I'm going to throw all of the sake you've been hiding in the office" He warned her. Matsumoto gasped "What!? How did you-!" she stopped and quickly looked away" I mean…What do you mean, Taicho? Hehehehe…" acting like she had no idea what he was talking about. "Really?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow towards her "All right, I guess I can start with tossing out the one you hid behind the bookshelves and don't forget the ones under the sofa too."

She looked at her captain and gulped...Busted.

Matsumoto quickly put her hands together towards her face "NOOO Don't do that Taicho! Okay! Okay! I won't drink too much…But, I'll still drink a little… **BUT NOT TOO MUCH!** Just a LITTLE!" she pleaded. Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh and gave her an annoyed look _'Uh huh…I wonder what a 'Little' means in her definition.'_

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, a short bob brown haired vice-captain and her blond bob captain were walking only a few feet away. Hitsugaya looked at her as she was smiling and talking to her captain. She was the only one who would catch his full attention yet she never notices.

Hitsugaya let out a small smile and looked away.

Arriving at the garden, it was lit with low glowing lights and there was a wooden sign with a message:

 **"Welcome to the Private Sakura-Watching Dinner Event!"**

Hosted by: Captain Commander, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

 **Please follow the directions:**

• CAPTAINS will be seated on the right side _(Red Colored Arrow)_

• VICE-CAPTAINS will be seated on the left side _(Green Colored Arrow)._

You may sit anywhere you like but, Vice-captains **must** be seated across from their own captain. Once seated, you are not allowed to switch seats!

 **Thank you and Enjoy!"**

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched reading what the wooden sign said _'Great…I have to watch Matsumoto drink and get drunk in front of me…'_ He let out a defeated sigh, it wasn't something he could control "All right Matsumoto, you better keep your word...-"

He turned and saw Matsumoto already gone inside.

 **"Taicho!** Come on!" He heard his vice-captain calling him from inside. _'Let just get this over with...'_ Hitsugaya walked towards the right and saw a long table in the center on top of a bamboo mat in the center of the captain commander's garden. Above where soft lanterns lit, creating a warm glow towards the pink sakura trees.

"Over here, Taicho!" Matsumoto called out as she waved her hand up in the arm to get her captain's attention. She had already found her way and found a seat for them. Hitsugaya made his way it over to the other side as he passed by captains who were already sitting and enjoying themselves.

Matsumoto took a quick one-shot of her sake "AHhhh~! That hits the spot!"

He saw his vice-captain already drinking "I can't believe you're already-" his words trailed off as he saw his childhood friend smiling towards him "Hello Hitsugaya-kun!" she said and her blond bob captain sitting right across from her. Hirako gave a wide smirk and he took a sip of his sake "Yo, Hitsugaya Taicho! I guess you're gonna be sittin' next to me!"

Hitsugaya nodded with a sigh "...It seems so."

Taking off his sandals, he stepped onto the bamboo mat. There were some pink sakura petals on the cushion as Hitsugaya slowly brushed them away and sat down next to Hirako.

"Rangiku, another round?" Hirako held up the small sake vase towards her. "Yeah! Thank god I found the perfect drinking group; this is going to be fun!" Matsumoto looked over "Kira-kun, you better catch up!" Kira was sitting next to Hinamori and let out wry chuckle "Matsumoto-san…This isn't a race. Besides, I don't want to drink too much tonight" Kira said knowing Matsumoto, no one can keep up with her drinking.

"Oh Kira-kun, it's okay you can have some wine…It's good for your smooth skin you have plus keeps you looking young" another blond captain said as he swirled his crystal wine cup and smelling the wine fragrance. The captain had graceful wavy curly hair slicked back with a bang hanging from the side. It was Kira's new captain Rojuro Otoribashi.

"Yeah, if you like the taste of rotten grapes" Hirako replied.

The group laughed as Hitsugaya sat there; he wasn't listening to their conversation and had his attention towards the small brown haired girl who was sitting in between his vice-captain and Kira.

She smiled towards her childhood friend.

Quickly snapping out of it and looked away. Hitsugaya took a sip of his hot green tea and felt a nudge on his arm. "Heeey, loosen up captain! Here, have some sake Toshiro" Hirako placed a small sake cup in front of him. As he was about to pour, Hitsugaya covered the cup with his hand.

"I don't drink." Hitsugaya said.

"What?! Goddamn it, are you serious?" Hirako kissed his teeth "Tsk! Momo-chan won't even drink with me either! Damn you two are so similar…Whatever, don't complain about being bored! **LET'S DRINK AND EAT!"**

The party continued as everyone finally arrived and the captain commander made his announcement thanking everyone for coming, even though it was required. It was a death wish rejecting the old captain's request especially if he wanted a party in his own prized garden.

He _really_ loves his garden.

The group continued to drink as Hinamori ate quietly as she watched her friends drink and pour glasses in between her. She took a quick glance at her childhood friend who was sitting and crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

Soon, his eyes slowly opened and looked at her. Hinamori quickly looked away and looked down at her food blushing. Hinamori let out a small smile as Matsumoto bumped into her. "WHoops!" Matsumoto balanced herself with the help of her brown haired friend "Ah Rangiku-san! Are you okay?" Matsumoto smiled and put her cake cup down to give a drunk hug "Of course Momo-chan! I always can count on you to watch over me!"

"Oi, Matsumoto...Leave Hinamori Fukutaicho alone" Hitsugaya warned. He did not want his drunk vice-captain bothering his childhood friend as Matsumoto pouted "But Taicho! I wouldn't know what I would do if Momo-chan wasn't here! She's my best friend in the whole world! Right, Momo-chan!?"

"Hai!" Hinamori replied happily as Hitsugaya ignored his vice-captain. Matsumoto smirked as she placed her cheek on top of Hinamori's head "Aww Taicho, you're always so protective of Momo-chan!" Hinamori tilted her head up "Eh? Protective of me...?"

"Yep! He always thinks about-" Matsumoto felt something cold crawling behind her spine. She looked at her captain who clearly wasn't happy and didn't realize she almost told her friend about her captain's true feelings. Matsumoto froze as Hinamori looked at her friend waiting for her to continue what she was saying. "T-T-Thinks a-a-about...Uhm..." Matsumoto shuddered, she needed to think of something quick and knew her captain was giving her the death glare.

"If you wet the bed still" Matsumoto finally said.

The group sat there quietly as Hitsugaya sat there frozen as a statue. Soon the group burst into laughter expect for Hitsugaya and Matsumoto who looked at her captain nervously _'I'm SO SO SORRY,_ Taicho _! I had no idea what to say!'_ hoping her captain would understand her but, he sat there frozen which was scaring Matsumoto even more.

Hinamori blushed red from the embarrassment "MOU! Hitsugaya-kun! You know I don't anymore!" Hinamori yelled. Hitsugaya continued to sit there with his arms crossed and his eyes darken looking at his vice-captain "Okay...That's good to know, right...Matsumoto?" he simply said and gave a sinister smirk towards Matsumoto.

 _'EEEEE!'_ Matsumoto swears she heard a chuckle from her captain. She knew she was going to die tonight and she better drink as much as she can before she dies "K-K-K-Kira-kun! Pour me another!" Matsumoto nervously yelled as she looked down and grabbed a random cup without anyone knowing...Matsumoto took Hinamori's water cup by accident.

Hinamori watched as Kira poured Matsumoto's cup, she reached for her own cup and took a sip of her water and arched an eyebrow, the water tasted a little…Funny. She looked at the cup and saw a sakura petal inside _'hmm...Maybe it's because of the petal that's making it taste like this?'_ Taking another sip; soon her cheeks began to blush red as she continued to sip away.

"Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked as she looked at him "H-Hai?" Kira smiled with his blushed cheeks due to the alcohol "A-Are you enjoying yourself?" Hinamori nodded and smiled "Hai!" Hitsugaya looked at them and gave a disapproval look; he could help but feel a bit jealous seeing Kira sitting so close to his childhood friend.

"Nuh uh…"Hirako said drunk as he looked at Kira with half opened eyes. He pointed his index finger towards Kira **"HIC!** You're not making a move on my vice-captain in front of me…Are ya?"

"N-No! Not at all…!" Kira waved his hands in front. Hirako took a sake shot and gulped it down "GOOD! Ya…Better not…Or else I'll cut off your-"

"Now now…No need to get so protective, Shinji" Rojuro said cutting off Hirako and gave a wink towards his vice-captain "Love is beautiful between two souls, right…Izuaru?"

"No no T-Taicho! Y-You have it all wrong…Hinamori-kun and I are only friends! Right, Hinamori-kun?" Kira looked at Hinamori and nodded in agreement but, Kira noticed her cheeks blushing causing Kira's to blush as well _'...Only friends, right...?'_ He thought to himself.

 _'Damn right you're just **'friends'** …'_ Hitsugaya said in his thoughts.

 **"HIC!**...SOB…" Suddenly, Hirako began to drunk cry "…Just imaging Momo in a white beautiful wedding dress is making me cry…SOB…What if she's making the wrong choice!?" Rojuro patted his friend's back "There there…I'm sure she won't be marrying anyone soon."

Kira nervously looked in the corner of his eye and saw Hinamori still blushing. _'...Am I wrong?! Why is Hinamori-_ kun _blushing so much!?'_ He thought to himself thinking Hinamori had feelings for him. He took a quick one-shot of his sake cup and gulped it down and looked at Hinamori with confidence 'it's now or never!'

"H-Hinamori-kun!" Kira said as Hinamori turned her head and smiled "Hmmm?" she replied in a somewhat mellow-tone. Kira's face was blushing seeing how Hinamori was looking at him, he took a deep breath "I-If...You were to marry someone, who would it be?!" He blurted out, Rojuro arched his eyebrow hearing their conversation "My my...Izuaru, that's not gentlemen like of you to ask a young lady that. You're going to make Hirako Taicho cry the entire night...Besides, like I said before, I'm sure she won't be marrying anyone soon-"

"I want to get married to Shiro-chan!" Hinamori blurted out with a smile and interrupted accidentally.

Hitsugaya split out his water he was drinking in front of Matsutmoto like a sprinkler as the group was dead quiet and looking at the brown haired girl with blushed cheeks and a bright smile. Suddenly, Hirako began to cry harder "AWW SHIT! SHE'S GETTING MARRIED!" He looked over to the white haired captain sitting next to him with his nose running.

"DAMN YOU, SHIRO-CHAN!" he yelled.

Hitsugaya looked at Hirako with an awkward look hearing his nickname being yelled out by the blond captain. The only person he heard someone call out his nickname was his childhood friend but never in his life someone else. Hirako grabbed his arm and leaned towards him "...I knew you had feelings for Momo… _I ALWAYS KNEWWWW_ …" he whispered like a weird person as he crawled closer towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Let go, Hirako!" Hitsugaya said as he pushed Hirako's face away and Hirako trying to lean in closer to the small captain. Matsumoto bursts into laughter as she held her stomach and was kicking. Meanwhile, Kira watched Hinamori take another sip of her drink and placed it down. "Hinamori-kun...? Can I see your cup for a second?" Kira asked as he reached for Hinamori's cup and took a sniff of the cup.

Kira arched his eyebrow "Wait…This isn't water, it's sake." Heartbroken knowing she wasn't really blushing and completely got the wrong idea.

"W-What!? What do your mean sake!?" Hitsugaya yelled still trying to get Hirako off of him, soon it hit him. Hitsugaya knew exactly what happened and shot a glare at his vice-captain who was still wiping off the water off her face. Matsumoto let out a nervous smile "S-S-So t-that's where my cup went…Hahahaha…Oops?"

Hitsugaya's eyes darken still trying to hold off Hinamori's captain off of him **"MATSU-!"** Hitsugaya's words cut off as Hirako touched his white spiky hair causing him to flinch as his fingers went through the back of his head "SHIRO…CHAN…" Hirako whispered in a seductive way causing Hitsugaya to get goosebumps and grossing him out.

With a swift punch on top of Hirako's head, he was knocked out cold on the floor as Hitsugaya catching his breath. "YAY! Momo-chan, you're getting married!" Matsumoto yelled with her hands up as Hinamori smiled and put her hands up as well "Thank you everyone!"

 **"WHAT-!?** MATSUMOTO!" He yelled as Hinamori looked at her childhood friend "Shiro-chan…Why are you mad? You don't want to get married with me?"

"I-…!" he didn't know what to say, he looked at her childhood friend who was clearly drunk from the sake. "Come on Hinamori, let's take you home…" he quickly shumpo behind her and kneeled down showing his back "Get on."

"Okay!" She happily climbed onto his back with a wide smile. "Congratulations you guys!" the drunk group yelled out expect for Hirako who was still knocked out. He looked like a dead fish on the mat floor with a large red bump on top of his head.

"S-SHUT UP! We're not getting married yet!" Hitsugaya yelled and soon disappeared with his childhood friend.

Rojuro let out a chuckle as he held his wine cup and took a sip. He was probably the only one who caught the young captain's last words. _'We're not getting married yet…eh?'_ he smiled as he gave a short toast towards the beautiful full moon.

* * *

The 10th division captain nervously had his head down looking at the floor with the 5th division vice-captain on his back embracing him as they headed to her private district. Shinigamis had stopped in shock seeing the 10th division captain's blushed red, not because he was embarrassed but because his childhood friend was holding him tightly and telling everyone they've passed back that they were getting married.

Most of the female shinigamis gasped in complete shock and ran away refusing to face the truth that the 10th division captain was getting married...They were leaving a trail of broken hearts.

"Momo, stop yelling that out…Just go to sleep!" Hitsugaya said nervously as he still had her on his back. "Eh?…But why Shiro-chan?" she held closely as she snuggled in between the back of his neck. Hitsugaya's face was colored with different shades of darker red and felt his face burning up.

She used to give hugs when they were little and he would run away from her or tell her to go away but, they're no longer kids. The feelings he had for her was growing stronger every single day that passes. He no longer saw her as a childhood friend but, someone he wanted to protect with his life. First, he was confused why he wanted to be there and why he felt this way but his question answered itself...It was simple, he was in love with her.

 _'God damn Matsumoto…I knew this was a bad idea'_ Hitsugaya hissed, Hinamori was not a drinking type nor has she ever had any alcoholic beverages before. This was his first time seeing her like this and definitely wasn't going to leave her with his vice-captain any longer. "Shiro-chan...?" Hinamori called out softly as she began to play with his white spiky hair, he let out a sigh "Hey hey...Stop-" as he was about to tell her to stop he heard her whispering something...

"Do you...Hate me? Is that why...You're mad at me?"

He stopped. The sounds of branches swaying in the gentle wind blew and small pink sakura petals fell around them. He could feel her heart beating against his back, it was almost the same rhythm as his own heart beating quickly. Hitsugaya took a deep breath to calm himself and continue to walk in silence. Hinamori had her head laying on his strong shoulder quietly and her hand on his other shoulder.

"Momo..." Hitsugaya finally broke the silence between them.

"I'm not mad at you or could ever hate you" He said as Hinamori continue to lay her head and listen carefully, her eyes glittered as they were slowly filling up with tears. Hitsugaya took a short sigh "How can I hate someone that I lo..." he bit his lip, he couldn't say it. Fear of rejection he shook his head in frustration "Just forget it...! Nevermind what I said. I don't hate you, okay?!"

There was no reply from the brown haired girl. He heard her sniffling softly, he knew she was crying. _'Oh shit...'_ He cursed at himself, he made her cry and he knew it was all his fault. "M-Momo, I didn't mean it like that!" just as he was about to let the girl off his back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Shiro-chan…!" Hinamori cutting him off and wrapped her arms around him. She embraced him tightly almost to the point she was slightly choking him. Hitsugaya almost lost his balance from the sudden embrace and thought she was mad at him "M-M-Momo, go to sleep! …You're not yourself and-"

"I love you Shiro-chan" She held him closely as Hitsugaya's eyes widen.

"I love you…I really do..." she repeated. Her words were echoing in his head. He continued to walk quietly as Hinamori lifted her head up and looked at the side of his face "…Shiro-chan do you love me?" Hitsugaya lowered his head and gave a small smile."Yes."

"Yes." he replied.

"Really…?" she asked. Hitsugaya turned his head to see the brown haired girl looking at him "I love you Momo." She smiled "I'm so happy!...Are we going to get married?" Hitsugaya could help but let out a chuckle "Not now…Maybe one day."

"But I want to get married now" she pouted. Hitsugaya shook his head as he continued to carry her on his back "Not yet…Until we're both ready." She looked at him with sleepy eyes "…How will we know when we are ready?"

"We'll know" Hitsugaya simply said "Momo…If you sleep right now, I promise I'll marry you when we're ready."

"Really!?" Hinamori said with excitement as she hugged him tightly and pressed her cheek against his "I can't wait!" she giggled and Hitsugaya smiled and let out a deep sigh "Now go to sleep."

"Not until you give me a good night kiss!" Hinamori smiled.

Hitsugaya stopped for a moment. He slowly turned his head and kissed her on the lips soon breaking the kiss "There, now go to sleep." Hinamori blushed as she held tightly and closed her eyes. Hitsugaya continued to walk as he could hear her soft breaths on his neck and knew she had fallen into a deep sleep. He turned his head making sure his childhood friend was still asleep.

'Wonder if she'll remember any of this…' he looked up at the moon as they walked on a light pink colored path with sakura petals scattered around. It didn't matter if she remembers, the only one in his heart that he wanted to spend his entire life with was the brown haired girl who slept quietly on his back as he slowly walked on a path covered in pink sakura flowers under the full moonlight and the confession she made that will never be forgotten.


End file.
